That Crazy Year
by LilyJames addict
Summary: The Marauders are a couple of egotistic, handsome blokes. Lily Evans is one fiery tempered young sheila. What happens when they cross? Do a punnet square and figure it out yourself. R&R please! WILL CONTINUE AFTER LILYS&SNITCHES IS FINISHED.
1. See James See Toad

Disclaimer: YES! I AM THE REAL JKR!! **NOT**. I don't know why I bother doing this, I mean _obviously_ if I were JKR I'd be living in one of my 15 mansions across the world planning to kill off Snivelly, wouldn't I?

Warning: Wormtail disparaging throughout the story.

---

"OH JAMSIEEEEEEEEEEE!! WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!" Sirius yelled, three millimeters from James Potter's ear.

"Whuddisit?" James said as he turned over and hid under the covers. Normally, one might think that the ear-splitting call of a Sirius might wake one up, and it would. But James was not one with himself, he was two with nature.

"BREAKFAST!!!!" Sirius cried again, tearing the covers off his best mate.

James curled into a ball, trying to retain his heat. It was cold, even though it was only September, but in Scotland it is cold all year round. Except maybe July and August, James didn't know, he was never there in the summer.

When none of his tactics worked, Sirius went for his last resort, "PRONGS!! Lily's in the common room asking for you!"

James skipped speech and went into action. Jumping up and hurdling Remus' bed he crashed through the door, almost flying down the staircase.

"That was cruel and unusual punishment on your part, Padfoot." Remus yawned.

"Well it got him out of bed, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but it failed to get him _in_ to clothes, dolt."

Sirius grinned, "It's not like anyone's complaining. Plus, most of the girls have seen it all already, and the guys on the team all change in the locker rooms, and then there was the time he started stripping at the celebratory party last year…" Sirius trailed off, reminiscing about good times in the past.

"Most males in this tower would prefer not to see a member of their own gender running around half naked searching for a Lily Evans, would they?"

Sirius looked blankly at Remus.

Remus sighed and switched to the _Siriatiuc_ language, "Most guys don't want to wake up to see a fellow member, of their superior race, running around showing himself off. It would make them feel bad about themselves because while James is a arrogant, egotistic kinda guy, he's got assets to back it up."

Sirius made a strangled noise.

"As do you Sirius, as do you. No need to get tense over it, plus I thought you swung straight?" Remus said, grinning slightly, _It's only 7:12 and I'm already explaining things to this idiot? How he got past the entrance test is beyond me._

"Of course I'm straight, but…but still…I--I am _pretty_…right?" His voice wobbling.

"Padfoot, are you serious?" Remus said, looking closer at his expression.

"DEAD SIRIUS!!!" Sirius crowed, jumping up and down, forgetting about his troublesome looks.

Just then James came back in, looking glum. Sirius didn't notice, but Remus, ever caring Moony, stopped him and asked, "Hey mate, what's wrong?"

"She didn't wait for me…" James said, sitting on the side of his bed.

Sirius finally noticed him and started cracking up.

"Umm…James…well, I don't really know how to tell you, but, well, she was _never_ waiting for you," Remus said gently.

James stared off into space, ignoring Remus completely. Remus got worried and waved his had in front of Prongs' eyes, "Snap out of it man, snap out of it."

James refocused his eyes on Moony's face before yelling, "HAHAHA!!! APRIL FOOLS!"

Remus shot up and stared at James, "It's September you fool, classes start today, remember?"

James shrugged and yelled, this time with Sirius, "SEPTEMBER FOOLS!"

They started cackling like mad while throwing on their uniforms to go down to breakfast.

Remus shook his head as he heard the chaos diminish as they left. _They never will grow up, will they?_ He thought as he went over to wake Peter _(a/n: DIE EVIL RATBOY! he won't be in the story long, the little snitch.)_ Waking Peter was, thankfully, a lot less stressful than hearing James or Sirius woken up. Sure it was hard to get him to regain consciousness, if you didn't know what you were doing.

"Hey Pete," Remus whispered in Peter's ear, "Honeydukes delivery of 50 pounds of chocolate."

Pettigrew shot up and obliviously asked, "Where?"

"Morning Wormtail, rise and shine," Remus called from his side of the room.

Originally there had been a fifth boy in their dorm but, suffice it to say, he didn't last long.

Remus and Pettigrew followed their mates down to breakfast somewhat more sedately, saying hello to fellow non-Slytherins and scowling and fingering their wands at Slytherins.

When they joined the ringleaders in the Great Hall, James and Sirius had already consumed everything within arms reach and were patting their stomachs. One thing that surprised many people was how much the boys consumed yet how it never went to fat. Out of all the Marauders (James, Sirius, Remus and Peter) James was the most popular, closely followed by Sirius. They were popular among the girls because of their to-do-for handsome looks and their quirky personalities that roped so many in. They were also popular among the boys because of their abilities in Quidditch and their pranks they managed to pull off. How often they scored also impacted their social status, and while the girls knew this, they didn't realize how much it meant in the standings.

James and Sirius patted their stomachs looking around to see that they had cleared the area, of food and people. A few ex-girlfriends stared at them, looks of repulsion at their eating habits, and swoons at their smirks and glances.

Remus sighed and sat down far enough away that there was still food in his arms' reach. Peter sat across from him.

While Remus was not as strikingly handsome as James and Sirius, he did possess a certain--_something_--that made girls go wild for him. His light brown hair, with gray streaks, didn't hold a candle to James naturally spiky and messy look, or Sirius' long sweeping look, but it certainly suited him and brought out his more bookish tendencies. Any girl that didn't like Potter or Black (almost none) certainly liked Remus.

Peter was the odd one out in the group. While they were all about six feet he was five and a half. While they were all good on a broom, he fell off before leaving the ground. While they were all handsome and girls dropped like flies to do their bidding, Peter was fat and nobody gave him a second glance. He wasn't even that smart, in fact, he was rather stupid and while Remus joked that Sirius wouldn't have passed first year without him, Peter probably wouldn't've. So the mystery to the whole school was, why did he get to be part of one of the most popular, celebrated, exclusive groups in the school? Not even the Marauders knew, they just, got together and _there_ he was.

The day was perfect for the beginning of classes, rainy and dreary with the lawns turning quickly to mud.

There was only one thing to make James Potter's day perfect, and that was…

"'Sup Evans, go out with me?" He said, walking up behind her.

Lily Evans turned around and transfigured him into a toad and walked away calmly.

_Yup,_ thought Sirius, smirking, _everything's just as it should be._

---

Note: R&R You know what to do, press the little button next to 'Submit a review.' It says 'Go'.


	2. Did I Forget Something?

Disclaimer: If you don't know who _really_ owns Lily and James you shouldn't be reading this.

Dedication: My friend yelled at me for not dedicating the last chapter to her, when she did nothing. So I am officially dedicating this to the girl who does nothing and complains about it.

---

"Settle down, class, settle down." Professor Slughorn told the class. "As you have finished the O.W.L.S. we will now be working on N.E.W.T. level potions."

The class groaned, except for Lily who looked up with interest.

"You will be making the Forgetfulness Potion today. This is one of the more basic N.E.W.T. potions, but it is still important as many more complex potions can be made of variations to it. Now, go to it." Slughorn told them.

The classroom immediately filled noise.

"Oh, and class. Class! CLASS!" Slughorn bellowed, finally calming the class down. "I have assigned partners." The class groaned, again. "Now, now, none of that. Okay—Black and Zabini, Pettigrew and Malfoy, Evans and Potter—"

"NOOOOO!!!" Lily yelled, attracting attention to herself.

"Is there something wrong, Lily dearest?" James said, smirking as he took the seat beside her.

Lily blushed bright red and sank into her seat.

"So, this was the one I gave you so you forgot that we did it last night, right?" Potter smirked at her.

Lily forgot her brief embarrassment in her sudden rush of anger towards Potter, "Listen, toerag. I don't want to be here, but I will not fail this class because you. So, why don't you shut your hole and _work_." She hissed at him.

James looked momentarily taken aback at her sudden vengeance. Lily, taking it differently told him, "You do know what _work_ is, don't you Potter? Oh wait, you've never had to do that in your life. You get all the girls, you get the grades, the Quidditch talents, and anything you can weasel your way out of your parents buy you out. Everything you want is given to you on a silver platter," she spat at him.

James looked even more stunned and slightly angry, "My parents do _not_ give me everything I want! Like when I wanted that new broom, they said no…" he trailed off, remembering what happened.

"What a wonderful example, Potter! And what did you get for Christmas that year?" She said, smiling sweetly with the air of a victory won.

"The broom," James muttered under his breath. "But what about the Quidditch set of balls and robes!"

"You mean the ones you showed off to the entire Gryffindor house?"

"But that was my uncle!"

Lily turned nasty again, "Stop avoiding it Potter. You know you get everything you want, so stop pretending you actually care." And with that she flounced off to get the potions ingredients.

_Everything except one, very special thing,_ James said in his head, watching her walk off.

"C'mon, mate, she's not worth it." Sirius said, coming up behind James.

"I know, Padfoot. But each time I try to give her up she goes and does something irresistible, and I can't help it." He sighed mournfully, _Will she _ever_ be mine?_ _No._ He answered himself. _No, she will be mine! I will conquer her heart and she will live with me until we grow old and die_.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked, questioningly, "I know that look. It's the 'Lily and I are going to grow old together' look. Snap out of it man. There are hundreds of other girls just waiting for you to _look_ at them and all you do is get yourself down about it. C'mon, where's the Prongs I know?"

James looked up. "You're right, Padfoot. I was being self-centered. There are millions of gir--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down there buddy. There are _millions_ of girls after _me_, there are _thousands_ of girls after _you_," He clarified with a smirk.

"Of course your most royal highnessness, how could I _ever_ have forgotten?"

"I do not know Sir Prongs, that I do not."

"Say, where's Lily?" James said, realizing she had not yet returned with their ingredients.

"Prongs." Sirius said warningly.

"I know, I know, I'm just gonna make sure nobody _kidnapped_ her, God," he said looking over at Sirius, "I can at least make sure nothing _terrible_ happens to her." He said, looking around. Then he spotted her, next to Snivelly and his partner, Parkinson.

Before James really knew what was happening he practically leaped over to Lily, growling protectively. "What the hell do you think you're doing _Snivelly_?" He asked menacingly.

"--yes, I can do that," Lily said, continuing her conversation while glaring at Potter.

"See you around, Evans," Snape said in his rather oily voice, smirking at James.

James grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her back to their table. "Just what were you _thinking_ over there!?"

"I was talking, it's something you don't quite know how to do yet, so I thought I'd go somewhere where I didn't have to converse about _Quidditch_ or which girls you've _scored_ on lately," She said 'Quidditch' and 'scored' with so much venom that James was once again taken aback.

"Fifteen minutes class!" Slughorn cried out.

"Damn!" Lily said as she hurriedly began the potion.

James sat back in his chair, scowling at his book. _Why is she so damned unfair?! You know she's right, well, about most of it anyway So? She's still super annoying and jerky and completely beautiful. Damn you! Will you ever leave me alone? No. _His inner battle had taken up most of his concentration, so he was somewhat surprised to look up and see everybody packing up and Lily quickly finishing their potion. He looked into the cauldron and saw that it was exactly how it was supposed to look. He sighed, _Well, whatever else she is, she's bloody brilliant_.

Lily took a vial of their--or really, _her_ potion up to Slughorn.

He beamed at her, "Good work Lily dear, I'm sure it will be another O. By the way, I'm having a beginning of the year Slug club party in six weeks, care to join me?" Not giving her any time to answer, "Good, good, and don't forget to bring someone _special_ along," He hinted in a not-so-sly manner.

Lily blushed and looked down, cursing her hair and her red face. She nodded and nearly ran back to her bag.

_Oh well,_ thought James, _maybe I can get her to bring _me_ along. Yeah right, she'll probably just blow something up in your face again. Yeah, maybe that isn't such a good idea. Duh._ James sighed he had been liking Lily since 3rd year and started asking her out in 5th year, and now, in 6th, the only feeling he got from her was intense loathing, right up in the standings next to Snape.

"PRONGS!" Remus yelled from the doorway, "Are you coming or do you fancy eating with _him_?" Nodding towards Slughorn.

James made a face and hurried over.

"Don't worry mate. She'll come about eventually," Remus said, obviously he had been talking to Sirius. "But for now, it's lunch time and Sirius is gearing off to race to the Hall, care to join?" he said smirking.

James and Sirius were the only ones who raced. Peter was too fat to even make it down the hall, and Remus was often too tired to waste his energy.

"Ready. Set. GO!" He yelled, initiating the race.

Prongs and Padfoot raced off, their bags flying behind them. Soon they were out of sight and hearing, and Remus suddenly looked around, surprised to find himself alone. _Where did Peter go?_ He shrugged and headed, somewhat more sedately, towards the Great Hall and his friends.

---

Note: Review Please!!


	3. She Kissed Me!

Disclaimer: JKR owns HP.

Note: My complaining friend actually did something for once, she wrote the CPR section, so I'm making a semi-disclaimer in regards to the section, though I did edit her spelling mistakes. I can't wait for summer!

---

_Time has passed. It is now the first Saturday of October. (The last chapter being the first day of classes.)_

"Today during the afternoon all sixth and seventh year Gryffindors will report to the lake, dressed to swim!" McGonagall called out as the students filed out from breakfast.

"Oh great." cried Lily as she turned to her best friend, "Shan! We have to swim! In the lake! With you-know-who!"

"You-Know-Who!" Yelled Shan. "He's going to attack us?!" Making the students nearest them, turn and look in fright.

Voldemort had not been around long, but already stories were flying of the armies of giants, dementors, werewolves and other dark creatures. There were also the rumours of people gone missing and not reappearing. All in all, he was not a figure to take lightly, or to joke about.

"No, stupid! _Them._" Lily admonished Shan, nodding towards the Marauders.

"Oh, _them_. You know Lily, they're not really _that_ bad…you should give them a chance." Shan reasoned.

"And put up with Potter hitting on me all the time?" Lily snorted, "No thank you, I'm fine as I am."

Lily was quite popular around the school and all of the teachers adored her, she just chose to be a popular recluse and spent most of her time with Shan and occasionally her other dorm mates, Raven, Cate and Liz. She was blessed, or cursed--according to her, with bright red hair that flowed down her back and shimmering green eyes that captured your attention. Other than that she was pretty much picture perfect, attracting most of the guys in the school and even a few Slytherins, though they were not quite as open about it. One might wonder why she didn't have many boyfriends if so many liked her? The answer came in the form of James Arrogant Egotistic suffering from Inflated-Head syndrome, bloody Toerag Potter.

"Hey hot thing, what'cha wearing for me this afternoon?" The bloke in question said, making his appearance.

Lily sent a pointed long-suffering look towards Shan and Shan sent a glare at Potter.

"First Potter, my name is Evans, not hot thing, not sugar, not Lils, not anything else your sick, perverted mind can come up with. You may and will address me as Evans. Is that clear?" Not waiting for a response she continued, "Second, I am not wearing anything for _you_-"

"Awww, Lils, I didn't know you wanted me that much," James said smirking. It could be said that he was slightly masotic. (Note: I don't know if that's a word, it comes from masochism, if you're wondering.)

"POTTER! YOU KNOW I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!"

James winced, if she yelled at him any more he might not be able to hear as well, and then how would he know if he were pleasing all those girls? But he didn't mention that to Lily, he knew that he would probably take a month vacation in the Hospital Wing if she had her way.

"Second," Lily said, glaring and breathing heavily. "I will wear what I deem proper for the occasion, not something you would see in Playboy," And with that she stalked off with Shan trailing behind.

"You might want to work on that approach Prongs," Remus quietly commented.

"Naw…I think it'll get through…eventually," grinned Prongs.

Sirius rolled his eyes. His friend could be so stupid sometimes, "C'mon, let's go find someone to prank."

_(After lunch, the sixth and seventh year Gryffindors are gathered around McGonagall by the lake.)_

Lily looked around to see that most of the girls had gone for the bikini effect, _Sluts_, she commented to herself. She and Shan had gone with more conservative one-piece suits, though there wasn't much fabric in the back. The guys just had on shorts and most of them also wore undershirts, _Probably cause of McGonagall_, Lily smirked. Shan and her had been speculating on how McGonagall would teach: from the shore or from the water. The answer was obvious when the Professor showed up in robes, _I would have been scared for life to have seen her in anything but robes_, Lily thought to herself again.

1"Now, you all are aware that Cory Creevey nearly drowned last week, so Professor Dumbledore decided that all sixth and seventh year must learn to swim. Each of you with partner up and go into the water, staying in the shallow water, near the shore!" McGonagall took think opportunity to glare at the Marauders who were all doing their best to look innocent and not laugh. "The skills you will learn today and on further dates will help you now and in life! So, get your partners and go!"

Lily snorted, this was terribly planned out. They were just going to tell kids 'Go learn to swim' with no instruction? The school really was having trouble wasn't it? Thankfully, for her and for Shan, Lily had taken lifeguarding and was a certified LG.

Lily was just getting into the lake when she heard Potter's obnoxious voice.

"Look Minnie! I can practically float without even trying!" James commented cheekily. He climbed out and went to the end of the dock. "Watch and learn kids." He told the rest of the Gryffindors gathered around.

With that James jumped off the dock into the deep part of the water. He floundered for a few seconds, and then started to sink.

"Save him!" screamed Sirius, "he's drowning! Oh Jamsie!"

"Shut up, Black!" Lily responded, taking in the situation quickly. She was probably the only person there that knew anything about lifesaving, and knew _she_ was the one who was going to have to save James.

"Oh bother," she muttered, jumping quickly in. "Damn you Potter." Lily quickly swam over to where James was and putting her arms around his unconscious form she dragged him out of the water, trying to ignore her quickened pulse. _It's just that I'm actually doing a rescue, _Lily thought. _It's not that Potter has such nice abs, must be all from that Quidditch he plays. Wait? What did I just say, that Potter had nice abs?! Must stop train of thought now!_

When Lily got James out of the water, she looked at Professor McGonagall, who was still standing where she had started, flabbergasted.

"He's not breathing professor," Lily informed her, sounding worried. "If he doesn't start breathing soon he may suffer serious brain damage." Going back to her normal Potter tone she added: "And goodness knows if he has anymore brain damage he will have no brain left at all."

Remus, always the practical one, said. "That means CPR, doesn't it?"

"Yes." Replied Lily. "Does anyone know CPR?"

Remus did in fact know CPR, but knowing what CPR entailed and how obsessed him mate was with Lily, he decided to remain quiet.

"Does _anyone_ know?" asked Lily again in a slightly agitated voice. CPR involved mouth-to-mouth breathing, and there was no way she was going to do CPR to James if there was _any_ way to get out of it. But no one volunteered, Remus being the only other person there who knew CPR. _What should I do? _though Lily. _It's Potter! But I can't let him lie there and die. It goes against my training. I have to do all I can to help. Wait, that means I have to do CPR on Potter. James Potter? The boy I hate?_

"Miss Evans." Professor McGonagall said finally. "Do you know CPR?"

"Yes." Lily said quickly before she realized what she had gotten herself into. After grimacing to herself, she knelt down beside Potter, trying hard not to think about how good he looked in the white undershirt he had on. _Guys should not be allowed to wear only undershirts._ She thought. _It makes them too hot. Wait, did I just call Potter hot? I really am losing it. _Slowly taking a deep breath Lily placed her mouth over James's and blew a breath into him, watching his chest rise slightly. She waited five seconds, and then gave another breath, trying to ignore the tingle of pleasure that coursed through her. _His lips feel so soft and taste so sweet_ she thought. _Wait, what did I just think? That's it, I've officially gone insane. _

Lilt continued giving rescue breaths with the rest of the Gryffindors standing on watching, many anticipating what James' reaction would be once he found out that Lily was, as far as they cared, kissing him. Sirius and Remus gave each other winks at the back of the crowd, knowing how much James would love it. Finally, after a few minutes James' eyes flickered open, and then quickly widened when he realized that Lily was kissing him. Lily Evans was kissing him! Him, James Potter! Too soon, as soon as she realized he was awake, she pulled back, looking shocked at herself.

"So Lily my flower, you have finally realized that I have charm even you cannot resist? But really love, why in front of all these people? Why not in my room tonight, when we can do whatever we want without an audience?" He asked with a suggestive wink.

"POTTER!" shouted Lily, her anger finally coming out. She had saved his life and what thanks did she get? She had practically kissed him for goodness sake and all he could do was try to get her into bed with him, no thank you or anything. "YOU, BEING EXTREMELY, EXTREMELY STUPID, NEARLY DROWNED BECAUSE YOU JUMPED INTO THE LAKE EVEN THOUGH YOU CAN'T SWIM. I JUST SAVED YOUR UNGRATEFUL LIFE, DESPITE MY BETTER JUDGEMENT, AND ALL THE THANKS I GET IS MORE OF YOUR COCKY, STUCK UP, ARROGANT, POTTERISH COMMENTS. I WISH I HAD JUST LET YOU DROWN YOU USELESS--USELESS... IDIOT!"

And with that Lily ran up to the castle. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had given CPR to Potter, Potter! And he had taken it as her wanting to sleep with him, announcing it for all of the Gryffindor to hear! That boy really was insufferable! But despite her annoyances she could but help remember how he had felt in her arms, and how hot he had looked all wet, and how good his lips had felt-_NO!_ thought Lily. _I will not think like this. I don't like Potter! _Lily, without thinking, had wandered to the library and had taken her favorite book from the shelf. _I can't like him_ was her last thought before she became lost in _Romeo & Juliet_.

---

Back at the lake Professor McGonagall excused everyone and, with a quick scolding to James, left in a hurry. _He has had enough drama and yelling at for now_ she thought. _Miss Evans certainly told him off for jumping in as well as I could. _But had seen the chemistry between Lily and James, and thought to herself that it was only a matter of time before they got together. Lily was a stubborn person, but there was no doubt in McGonagall's mind that she was slowly starting to fall for James.

"That was close mate." Remus told James as soon as McGonagall was out of earshot. "I was sure she was going to give you the lecture of the century. Mind you, you should never have jumped in but-"

"Oh stuff it Moony." Said Sirius, pulling James into a man-hug. "I'm just so glad that my poor Jamsie is okay." Sirius let go of James and held his hands to his heart. "I was so worried." He fake-sobbed. "So worried…"

But James wasn't paying attention to Remus' telling-offs or Sirius' sobs, he was only thinking of one feisty-but-beautiful redhead.

"She kissed me!" he said to Remus and Sirius, jumping for joy. "SHE KISSED ME, SHE KISSED ME, SHE KISSED ME!"

---

Note: I noted a dramatic difference between the number of people who read this, and the number who review, something along the lines of 80 to 2? Really, I shouldn't have to remind people to review. Once you finish the story you either flame or say it was nice.

Thanks to reviewers **the-cliff-jumper** and **truefairy lights**.


	4. It's a Date

Disclaimer: JKR owns HP

Note: This was not pre-read by anyone so if there are outrageous spelling or grammatical errors you may blame it on my computer. Or me. Whichever you prefer, I'm not that picky.

---

_Time. It has passed. As in, two days._

It was Transfiguration. The one class Lily hated. Why? Because there was a seating chart. And who was the lucky bachelor? Potter. James Potter. _Why must God punish me like this? What did I ever do wrong?_ And to make matters worse, it seemed that Potter had come down with a cold and he was constantly blowing his nose.

"What do you have, the never-ending flu?" Lily asked, somewhat snidely.

"No, I like to think of it as punishment for tormenting you." He said, grinning at her slowly reddening face.

"God was right to punish you." She sneered at him.

"Oh? Are you on speaking terms with him?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." She replied confidently.

"And what does he tell you?" James said, interested in what she had to say.

"Oh, save a few people here and there…keep my temper when dealing with challenged people." Giving him a pointed look.

"Sounds like fun. Does he ever tell you what he has planned for you? Or your friends?"

"Occasionally he'll mention that some of my friends will come to a sticky end if they keep up with what they're doing." She said, glaring at him even more.

"Oh… does he ever mention me?" He asked, completely non-plussed as to what Lily was getting at.

She gave a disgusted sigh and muttered, "_No,_" sarcastically.

"Oh. Well if he does will you tell me what he said?" James wondered what he had said wrong to get her to completely switch moods.

"Sure." She said before turning and leaving Potter sitting at their desk.

The bell had rung during their argument and while James hadn't heard it, Lily had. She was happy for any excuse to leave him.

_Why does nobody understand sarcasm? I try to have an interesting conversation and I turn sarcastic and everybody just gives me a blank stare. What's wrong with this world…_

Lily sat, contemplating sarcasm and how it tied into the meaning of life, while the rest of the students poured into the Charms classroom.

Lily sat, taking diligent notes, while her friend Shan, sitting next to her, doodled on a piece of paper.

In the back of the classroom the Marauders were holding a meeting. Except for one of their members, who was staring off into space…conveniently in the direction of a lovely redhead.

"Psssssssst. Prongs! Earth to Prongs! Come in Prongs!" Sirius tried multiple times to gain his mates attention. Prongs was unresponsive. "Houston we have a problem." He continued, glancing at Remus.

Remus gave him a funny _how-the-hell-do-you-know-about-Houston_ look. "Just forget him Padfoot. Let's get on with the meeting," Said the only homework inclined member of the group, Remus.

"Are you with him Wormtail?" Sirius demanded of a cowering boy next to him.

"Yes." He squeaked. "And this would be a good opportunity to talk about Prongs' situation."

Sirius forgot his momentary annoyance at being overruled. "Ah yes…Prongsie's _situation_." He said, a gleam coming to his eyes. "I have it all under control."

"Ah, Sirius?" Remus asked worriedly. "Are you sure you have James' _best interests_ at heart. I mean, before you do anything, think about how Lily will react…" He trailed off as he realized Sirius was ignoring him. And that there was nothing he could really do anyway. _This promises to be an interesting year._

Lily was looking at Shan's drawings of Flitwick hopping around at his desk when a ball of paper hit her head. She looked around before glaring at the Marauders. James was staring slack-jawed at her, while Sirius tried to look innocent. Remus and Peter had a kind of knowing-but-innocent look as well. She turned back and went back to taking notes.

_What is it with that girl and taking notes?_ Sirius asked himself.

Just as Sirius began his drastic move, Flitwick called out, "Alright. I have assigned pairs Black Pettigrew, Lupin Johnson, Mintel Conners, Wesik Alvarez…" He continued, ending with: "And that leaves me with Evans a-and Potter." Looking around. "Now, go to it."

Lily dragged herself over to Potter when she realized he wasn't moving anywhere.

"So Potter. Think you can manage a few basic charms?" Lily was tired. Even though they were only doing a review of basic charms she had to be awake to deal with Potter's constant berating.

Potter stared at her before answering, "Umm…"

_Great_. "That was intelligent Potter. Took you a whole month to come up with that one, did it?"

James snapped out of it. "Uh, yeah…okay…so…" He looked so out of it, it was almost painful to watch him.

_Actually he doesn't look that bad. Even with that clueless expression. It gives him a cute baby-face look…okay. I did NOT just think that. Bad thoughts, Lily. Bad thoughts._ She finally took pity on him and said, "We'll start with disarming and then move on to summoning. I'll go, and then you go. Got it? Good."

Lily didn't even bother taking out her wand, so when James got knocked backwards and his wand was called away, he was somewhat surprised. _What?! She can do wandless magic?!_

"Since when do you do wandless magic, Lily?" He said, shooting up and walking over to her to reclaim his wand.

"Since I bothered to learn, now it's your turn." She said, brushing off his true question.

James decided that if she was going to as well. So, cleverly (or so he thought), he combined the next two spells. Knocking the wand out of her hand as well as summoning _her_ to him.

Not expecting the Summoning charm as well, Lily found herself flying towards James, knocking him over and landing, straddled, across his stomach.

James, noticing his chance, rolled over so that he was on top of her. "I don't think this is the best place for that." He whispered into her ear, smirking as he felt her shiver. "Although, if you want to… I don't mind."

"Potter." Lily spat. "Get _off_ of me. Now!" She hissed back at him.

"I don't think so. At least, not quite yet." He was leaning back to make himself comfortable when Flitwick found them in their slightly compromising situation.

"Evans and Potter! Get up right this minute! I expected better of you Miss Evans! Detention for you both! Eight PM in the dungeons!" He squeaked out.

Before Lily could try to explain he was already gone and it was time for lunch.

The rest of the day passed quickly. All to quickly for Lily, who was dreading dinner, and what came after it.

At dinner, though, something good happened to Lily, for once.

"Hey Lily," Said Shan, "It looks like Mike Walters is coming over here!" she squealed.

Michael Walters was the third hottest guy in the school coming in behind (who else?) James and Sirius. He was a seventh year in Ravenclaw and Chaser and captain of their Quidditch team. He had short, spiky blond hair and blue eyes. Lily had had a crush on him since fourth year.

"Hey Evans," He said, straddling the bench next to her, "Hogsmeade weekend's comin' up. Want to go on a date with me?" The picture of a calm and relaxed _sexy_ _god,_ Lily thought.

"Sure." She said smoothly, covering up her nerves. She hoped that she wasn't blushing, that would be _so_ embarrassing.

"So I'll meet you at the check-out line?" He said, grinning.

"Sounds good to me." Lily replied, grinning back.

Mike got up to leave. "Oh, and Walters? The name's Lily."

"Mike." He said, bowing, before walking off.

Lily blushed, finally, and turned back to Shan with an expression of utter happiness on her face. She was shining she was smiling so much.

Lily and Shan took one look at each other before squealing and running off to plan what Lily would wear that weekend.

James watched all this happen from down the Gryffindor table, growing slowly moodier and more depressed. _What does Walters have that I don't? A Quidditch team? No, Lily doesn't care that much about the sport. Why can't _I_ have her then?_ He wondered.

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks over James' head. They would have to step up the plan, and soon.

Peter, of course, noticed none of this and continued stuffing his face with food.

---

Note: I know I haven't updated in a week. Never fear! I plan to continue the story until I see fit. Even if nobody bothers reviewing of telling me what to do with it. Although, that is not a reason not to review.


	5. Detention

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR. Never was. Never will be.

Note: Vini. Vidi. Vici.

---

"Miss Evans, Mister Potter, you will be serving your detention fixing this garden." squeaked Professor Flitwick. "You will find directions on this parchment, begin now. I will return in four hours to see this place clean and beautiful. Oh yes, your wands please. I will return these when I return." And with that he walked out.

Lily and James stared at the garden. It was a mess, and there, sitting next to shovels, trowels, and peat, were the directions.

"Right Potter, you got me here, you're gonna help me get out of here." Lily said, dragging James over to the tools. "Start weeding."

Thankfully he did as he was told, and did a rather good job of getting _all_ of the plants out, including the roots.

They worked in silence for the next hour and a half, at which time the weeds were all in a big trash bin, and the ground freshly turned.

"Now for the flowers. Let's place them where they will go and then we'll plant them." At this point James became kind of useless, because Lily already had a plan in her mind and James didn't know what it was, therefore he was constantly putting the plants in the wrong spot. Eventually Lily just told him to stand to the side and only help out when she needed help carrying the large flowers and bushes.

Once everything was in place Lily dug a hole and had James put the flowers in the hole, and then patted the soil down. Every time their hands brushed James felt a slight _zing!_ While Lily was disgusted she had to touch him.

They finished planting in an hour and started uncoiling the sprinkler hose to weave in and out between the plants.

Once it was all set up Lily walked over to the tap and tried turning the wheel. The wheel was old, rusty, and had foot long handles, making it an unwieldy object.

Lily couldn't twist it and was getting fed up, when James came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her trying to add his strength to the wheel. Because he had surprised Lily she didn't react right away, and the wheel turned, starting the sprinkler.

Lily came to her senses and gritted her teeth, "Will you please get yourself off me?"

"Hey, calm down. I'm just trying to help." James said, looking put out. _Will I ever do _anything _right?_

"You make life so difficult sometimes." Lily complained quietly.

"I know, I really do." Admitted James, "But you could be a little nicer though. You might as well admit it…sometimes you think I'm alright."

Lily started massaging her hand because she hurt it while battling the wheel. "Occasionally…maybe…when you aren't acting like a scoundrel."

"_Scoundrel_." James said, taking her hand and massaging it for her. "Scoundrel." He said again, as if tasting the word. "I like the sound of that."

"Stop that." Lily said, turning red.

"Stop what?" He replied coyly.

"Stop _that_." Indicating her hands. "My hands are dirty."

"My hands are dirty too. What're you afraid of?"

"Afraid?" Lily said backing away. "What are you talking about?"

"You're trembling." James commented, coming closer.

"I'm not trembling." Lily said, backing up against a wall.

"Yes you are."

"Why should I be?"

"Because you like me because I'm a scoundrel. There aren't enough scoundrels in your life." James said, leaning in, whispering in her ear.

Lily shook her head. "I happen to like nice men." _God, is that the best I can come up with? What has he done to me?_

"I'm a nice man."

"No you're not." Lily managed to get out before James kissed her. All of a sudden, she was soaring above the clouds. She wished it would never end, just keep going on and on and--

"JAMES! WHERE ARE YOU?"

James broke away and turned to see his best friend.

"James! We figured out the map! We figured it out!" Shouted Sirius excitedly.

James, looking unhappy at the interruption didn't seem to care that much, "That's great Sirius. Wonderful."

Lily slipped away while James was looking at Sirius - he had blocked her from Sirius' view - and neither of them heard her leave.

James turned back to see a wisp of red hair flip around the corner at the edge of the building, leading back up to the castle. He started to walk after her but decided to let it go at that. He wasn't sure he'd be able to speak to her after that kiss. _It was like heaven. I only wish that heaven were so nice. I could live there forever, with Lily. That would be heaven._

When Lily got back to her dormitory and stretched out on her bed she thought back to the kiss. _It was nice. But it'll never happen again. Oh well, at least I can say, _I _kissed the great James Potter._

Little did they know that soon more than kisses would be exchanged…

---

Note: I know, I know: short sappy chapter right? It was borrowed from _Star Wars V: The Empire Strikes Back_ with Han and Leah fixing the Falcon. I watched it a couple weeks ago and it screamed lj. So I had to do it. Next chapter we'll get to more interesting stuff.

School's out in a week! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a couple weeks, but what with fifty tests, papers, and exams to end the year with, I didn't have much time. I have two more finals (math and bio) on Tuesday and Wednesday and then no more school till September! So I will hopefully be able to write more, better, _longer_, and interesting chapters. Hopefully.

Review y'all.


	6. A Trip to the Hospital Wing

Disclaimer: JKR owns HP.

Note: I know...it's been a while. What can I say?

---

Last chapter: "_Little did they know that soon more than kisses would be exchanged…_"

…Such as blows. Lily and James were in Defense Against the Dark Arts, facing each other, in front of the class, in a mock battle.

"Come now, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, will you please come to the front? Everyone else, up now." Professor Sharpe called, as he banished the desks to the side of the room. "Make room in the center for Evans and Potter."

"Let's go Lily!" Shan called. She wasn't exactly _against_ James, but she certainly wanted Lily to win.

Lily grinned back at Shan. When James looked at her he could see the wolfish quality in her smile, making him rather nervous.

"C'mon James, this is going to be pretty easy. After all, it's only Evans." If Sirius meant it to be helpful to James' nerves, it only made it worse.

"That's what I'm worried about. It's _Evans_." James knew from experience that Lily knew a wide, _wide_, variety of nasty curses, hexes and charms.

"Try goading her. You know she has a quick temper." The usually quiet Remus suggested.

"Okay, thanks guys."

"Face each other. Bow. And turn around: one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, and about." Sharpe called off. "Wands at the ready, aaaand begin."

Lily immediately sent a barrage of hexes at James the he partially ducked and blocked, almost getting hit by a couple.

As soon as Sharpe realized that the missed curses could hit a bystander he set up a magic absorbing hemisphere around them, though it didn't stop sound from traveling through.

James wasn't really sure about what to start off with, so he started with a question he always had: "The only thing girls do is shop. What the hell do you need seven bags for anyway?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"…"

She sighed exasperatedly, "For each day of the week."

"Oh."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"No, why do girls always travel in packs?"

"Because then arrogant guys can't come on to us, though it never seems to stop _you_."

"No, it doesn't, does it?" He said smirking at her.

He dodged another hex that Lily sent at him in retaliation of his audacity.

Searching for a topic of problem to bring up with her, James found the perfect one.

"What's that smirk supposed to stand for, huh?" Lily asked, annoyed.

"Go back to where you belong, _woman_." James replied, nastily, but with a joking glint in his eye.

Apparently Lily missed the glint, "Oh, and I suppose you're one of the men who think women belong in the kitchen." She sneered at him.

"Only once they get back from the store." James smirked back.

"UGH!" Lily couldn't even form a word she was so mad at him. Well, not exactly _mad_, but definitely annoyed. VERY annoyed.

The rest of the class watched as James kept his cool, as usual, while tormenting Lily. And Lily, as usual, lost her temper.

Lily, it seemed, had had enough with yelling at Potter, and went straight to cursing him.

For the next couple minutes the only thing seen were flashes of different colored lights and blue and purple shields.

Finally there was a pause as Lily was overcome and blasted back into the wall.

"That will be enough, Mr. Potter!" Professor Sharpe called.

Lily was crumpled at the foot of the wall, blood running down the side of her face and what looked like a broken arm.

"Mister Lupin, if you would be so kind as to escort Miss Evans to the hospital wing."

"Yes sir." Remus said, picking Lily up. As he turned to leave he saw Sirius congratulating a shocked James. As he caught Remus' eye he looked helplessly at him and then at Lily.

Lily was barely conscious by the time they reached the hospital wing from the blood loss.

"Oh my!" Exclaimed Madam Pomfrey, "What happened here?"

"There was a slight misunderstanding in a mock duel." Remus put in diplomatically.

"Yes well, put her here." Motioning towards an empty bed.

Remus complied and as he was about to sit down Pomfrey interjected, "No, you get back to class. Miss Evans is perfectly safe here, no need to worry."

Remus gave her a pleading look, Lily was a friend who accepted him as he was, and now that he had a chance to help her he wasn't going to desert her.

"Go."

"Well… alright." He sighed, "You will let us know when she's okay?"

"Mr. Lupin, if you do not go now I will be forced to allow no visitors for Miss Evans when she is revived."

Remus hurriedly made his exit, only to run into the rest of the Marauders and Shan.

"How is she?"

"Can we see her?"

"When will she be out?"

James, Sirius, and Shan spouted.

Peter stood a little to the side looking worried, though not nearly as worried as everyone else.

"She's going to be fine, no we cannot go in, and I don't know when she gets to leave."

James leaned against a wall and slid to the ground. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't shot that curse at her then she wouldn't be here. Now I'll probably _never_ get to talk to her again." He mumbled to himself.

The others looked amongst themselves. Finally Shan stepped up and sat next to him. "She won't hate you for ever-"

"Yeah- only the next twenty years." Sirius said, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

James glared at him.

"_As I was saying_," Shan commented, also glaring at Sirius, "She'll be annoyed with you for a couple of days, then everything will go back to normal."

Everyone winced at what was 'normal'.

"Well, maybe abnormal would be better." She corrected herself. "Don't let it get you down. Lily's just a hard case to crack."

---

Lily was in the hospital for the next three days, and while she was there rumor spread of how Potter had joined Voldemort and had attempted to kill Lily. To her, it was ridiculous, though she _was_ annoyed with his spell that left her useless for four days.

Shan brought in her homework and notes from the classes she missed, and also brought along conversation.

Other than a few kids in for minor healings, Lily was the only long-term patient. So Shan's mindless, incessant, chatter was, for once, appreciated.

When Lily was released on the fourth day of captivity, it was half way through lunch. This helped with the dramatic entrance effect that Lily was trying to evade. Unfortunately, this was the only type of entrance for a previously bed-ridden, attempted-murder victim. It didn't help the stories that once she sat down next to Shan she sent a nasty glare towards Potter and his crew.

---

Classes carried on as normal for the rest of the day. Well, as normal as rowdy 6th years can get on a Friday afternoon preceding a Hogsmeade trip.

Lily was reminded of this tiny, insignificant fact (note the sarcasm) when her date, Mike Walters, came by.

"So Lily, where do you want to meet?"

Lily stared at him blankly.

"You know? For tomorrow? Hogsmeade? Me? Ring any bells?" He rambled, looking more and more depressed.

Lily looked ashamed for a minute before turning to an annoyed anger. "Shan, why didn't you remind me? You know I forget stuff while in the hospital!"

"Oh really? You were in the hospital? What for? Are you okay now? We don't have to go out if you don't want to." Mike peppered Lily while Shan gave a feeble shrug as if to say she had no idea about what was going on.

Lily turned back to Mike, "Sorry 'bout that. The twit next to me obviously forgot what 'friends' means."

Lily heard an indignant sound from Shan's pancake stuffed mouth. (A/N So? She felt like having pancakes for lunch. nothing abnormal about that…)

Lily continued as if there was nothing to worry about at all in the background. "Well, we could meet at the bottom of the Grand Staircase…" She trailed off, trying to act smart.

"That would be great. See you tomorrow then." And with that he went back to his Ravenclaw friends.

Lily sighed in contentment as Shan spoke in an annoyed fashion, "Why do all the guys pick _you,_ when you certainly don't care for any of them…or maybe don't care for only three of them." She was, of course, referring to Lily's dislike of the Marauders- minus Remus, her Prefect partner.

"I don't know, but it's bloody annoying sometimes."

---

Note: And that's it for now. It's 11pm and I'm rather tired. I was going to write about the date, but I can barely concentrate that hard, so I'll leave it for a while. Though I do have most of next chapter planned out. Now it's time to **REVIEW**

R

e

E

v

I

e

W

¡


	7. Interrupted

Disclaimer: If I were JKR I'd be holed up in Scotland figuring out how to bring Dumbledore back to life to appease the masses. But I'm not, so instead I'm sitting on my bed at 10:30pm in Chicago figuring out what the hell I'm going to write about.

Note: Sorry I've been so lazy about this story. Sailing has literally taken over my life and I have almost no say about it. Outside of that, four days a week are devoted to music, with the other three devoted to practicing. One of my reviewers commented on my last chapter, saying that I shouldn't be tired at 11pm. I wholeheartedly agree, but when you've been in the sun for 8 hours straight and then had 2-3 hours of music to deal with…let's just say it's not easy. (i.e. I have a _planner_ for my summer. It's bad when you have to have a _planner_ for your _summer._) So I'm apologizing right now for the slow updates.

---

Lily and Shan decided that the only way to feel better was to get back at James for putting Lily in the hospital. Therefore they started planning after dinner.

"Right. So since you'll be going AWOL on me tomorrow, we'll have to do it on Sunday." Shan said, giving Lily a glare for deserting her.

"Oh come on Shan, it's not that bad. Go find some guy to hang out with. Jack or John or whoever that Ravenclaw kid is that you like." Lily said, waving her hand in a shooing motion."

"It's _Jerry_. And stop talking so loudly about it, they're the next table over."

"Sorry." Lily said in her normal voice. "So, ya gonna ask him? Why not do it now?" As she pulled Shan out of her seat and pushed her towards Jerry Parsons.

"Lily!" Shan hissed back at her, but by then she was standing in front of Jerry. "Umm…"

"Hi…is there something I can do for you?" He questioned when Shan didn't speak.

"Umm…yes. Well, you know tomorrow there's a Hogsmeade trip and Lily's going with Mike Walters." At this she nodded towards Walters. "And you know it's kinda awkward walking around alone and I couldn't really invade on my friends romantic time so I was wondering if you would possibly be able to maybe if you don't have any other plans or dates like to join me."

Jerry sat stunned for a minute, trying to process Shan's mile-a-minute speech and then to analyze the problem at hand. "Sure, I'd love to. Would 8:30 tomorrow morning be good for you? We could meet in the entrance hall…?"

"Okay." Shan smiled a dazzling smile and fairly skipped off to the Entrance Hall where Lily was lying in ambush.

"Well? Did he say yes?"

"YES!" Shan squealed.

"Well Remus, I guess you have some work to do." Sirius said as they passed by, unnoticed in the shadows.

---

The next morning the girls got up at 8:15 and realized they had fifteen minutes to get ready for their dates. (A/N This is _my_ kind of schedule) Thankfully there were two showers in the bathroom, so they didn't need to take turns. Once they got out they quickly toweled dry and used a charm to dry their hair. They went through their respective closets and picked out low-cut, tight-fitting jeans and simple polo shirts: Lily a light yellow and Shan a vivid green. They proceeded to stuff their wands and some cash in their pockets while running down the stairs. They ran down six flights until they got to the staircase which lead to the Entrance Hall, where they calmly walked down, trying to catch their breaths.

"Are we late?" Lily asked Mike and Jerry, who were standing together.

"Only a few minutes. Nothing to worry about, we understand girls' primping needs." Mike said smirking at his supposed brilliance.

Lily and Shan looked at each other and burst out laughing at the answer. It should have been right on target, but Mike didn't realize how wrong he was.

"What did I do now?" Mike asked tiredly.

"It's doesn't matter." Lily dismissed.

"Yeah mate. And I doubt we want to know." Jerry said, laughing, as he grabbed Shan around the waist. "Let's get a move on girls."

They all walked over to Filch together to be checked off before walking over to Hogsmeade. On the way they got into a discussion over their favorite Quidditch teams.

"Well, _obviously_, the Wimbourne Wasps are going to win it big this year." Mike pronounced.

Shan disagreed, "It's going to be the Tornados. Look at those stats! They're the best in the league."

Lily sighed. "It's just a game guys. It doesn't matter _that_ much."

As everyone turned to Jerry he realized the choice was on him. "We-ell…I'd say that the Tornados _do_ have the best stats (Shan looked smug), _but_ the Cannons have been playing a better game than them." At this point Shan was mock glaring at him.

"How dare you not side with your date! Today everything _I _say goes!" Shan pronounced with a regal air.

"Yes, your majesty. What would you like me to say, your most Royal Highness?"

"First, you will side with me in all arguments, including our own-"

"But then we wouldn't be having an argument."

"Exactly, seco-"

"But where's the fun in no arguments? I mean mock arguments."

Lily giggled and leaned back into Mike, "They're going to get along smashingly."

"And what about us?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't decided yet." Lily turned around to face him. Examining him closely she said, "I think it's looking pretty well so far."

"Pretty well! Pretty well? _Only_ 'pretty well?" Mike said, acting defensively.

"Yeah. Pretty good. It's up to you to make it great." Lily said smirking.

By that time the two couples had reached Hogsmeade and had broken apart. Lily and Mike visited the Quidditch shop and Bookstore before grabbing a bite to eat in The Three Broomsticks.

"So where do you want to go next?" Lily questioned.

"What time is it?"

"Two in the afternoon. That gives us about four and a half hours."

"Well, it looks like a nice day out, so why don't we go for a walk in the park?"

"That sounds wonderful." Lily smiled. She was glowing from happiness, the date was going perfectly - no James to mess it up - and Mike was acting like a real gentleman.

Mike stood up to pull back Lily's chair, "Shall we depart then, milady?"

"We shall." She proclaimed, trying not to crack up.

What Lily failed to, and what Mike was smug to, notice was a certain angry James Potter watching from three tables over. When Mike locked eyes with him his grin faltered a minute, only to return in full force when he glanced back to Lily. They proceeded out of the bar as Sirius held James back.

"Padfoot. Let me go, I'm going to rip that bastard apart, one limb at a time. Everybody knows that Evans is _mine_."

"Prongs, you can't get in a ten foot radius of her with out her yelling at you. Let her be happy until you can get your act together." Remus, the voice of reason, spoke.

"It's true Prongs. You can't stop asking her out, and she can't stop saying no. So just let her be for a while. She'll figure out on her own that Walters isn't what he seems to be. Then he'll wish he never messed around with _her_. You won't have to do anything except come in at the right time, and for the love of god, _don't ask her out_." Sirius instructed.

The rest of the Marauders looked at Sirius in astonishment.

"What?"

"You aren't usually the voice of reason Padfoot. That's Moony's job. Let's just hope Moony doesn't take over _your_ job. Then we'd all be in for it." James spoke for the three of them.

"Just because I act like I don't think and slack of all the time, doesn't mean I don't think at all."

"The man sayeth the truth. Now, let's go to that fountain in the park. I have an appointment to make." Peter commented.

"Huh?" James said.

"Up. Pay. Out. Fountain. Now." Peter commanded.

"Yes master." And with that the marauders departed to the fountain.

When they arrived at their destination they found it already occupied. Lily was running through the fountain as Mike watched from the side, laughing as she twirled and danced her way through. James barely noticed his surroundings anymore, just focusing in on the one girl of his dreams. Her red hair swinging through the water and her laugh ringing like bells through the air. He then turned to the person near her, his gaze changing from loving to hard as ice.

Remus could see James' behavior change and decided to stop the fight before it could happen. "Lily! Come on, there's a pop prefect's meeting. The Head Boy just told me."

Everybody looked at him in confusion, James the most. Remus tried to send him a meaningful look, but it flew right over him.

"Okay. Just a minute." Lily turned to say goodbye to Mike, but he swept her into a kiss. Lily was surprised when he did, but leaned in a little before pulling back.

_No fireworks_, she thought, _it wasn't bad, but… no fireworks_. "Bye." She smiled at him before leaving.

---

As soon as they were out of sight, James turned to Mike. "You _will_ leave her. She deserves the best. She deserves _me_."

"What makes you think she doesn't want me?" Walters said, trying to stay confident. That wasn't the easiest thing to do, with James Potter and Sirius Black staring you down. "She's happy with me. Why else do you think she said yes to me? Just because she said _no_ to _you_, doesn't mean she's off limits. In fact, I'd think that would mean that _you_ should stay _away_ from _her_."

James looked fine, but his eyes flickered with an unknown emotion. "Just stay away." He said, before stalking away. Sirius followed, lending moral support to his brother-in-all-but-blood.

Mike smirked as he saw Potter walk away visibly shaken. "_I'm_ the one she kissed!" He called after them.

The muscled half of the Marauders chose not to reply.

---

Remus and Lily walked almost the whole way back to the castle in silence, only starting once Remus walked out to the Quidditch pitch instead of the castle.

"Where are you going?" Lily questioned. "Isn't the meeting in the usual room?"

"Lily. There isn't a prefect's meeting." Remus cut Lily off as she tried to cut in. "And no, I didn't do this for James. I just…I have something…well, a problem."

Lily made and encouraging noise.

"Well, you see, there's this girl-"

"You like Shan don't you?" Lily asked excitedly.

Remus winced, "Is it really that obvious?"

"No, of course not. Well, actually…a little…but not much." She added on as Remus looked worried. "So what's the problem? You could just ask her. I mean, you _are_ a Marauder, it's not like this is the most nerve racking thing you've ever done."

Remus' look showed his avid disagreement.

"Whatever. So, the problem?"

He looked around carefully, his expression serious all of a sudden. "Lily, I'm going to tell you something only a few know. It might change your mind about me, you might hate me afterwards, but please, promise me you won't tell _anybody_."

Lily looked doubtful.

"Dumbledore knows, and he wouldn't let me do something illegal, would he?"

"No. I guess not. Well? What is it?" Lily asked, her curiosity peaking.

"I know this might be a bit of a shock…but…well…I'm a werewolf." Remus mumbled.


	8. The Curse of the Billy Goat

Disclaimer: In my world it is a communist society. The one originally suggested but Marx, therefore everything is owned by everyone and everyone shares. Which means we all own Harry Potter and it's plot. IN MY WORLD.

Note: I know, it's despicable how little I write. And how infrequently. And how I've run out of excuses…

---

Previously: _"I know this might be a bit of a shock…but…well…I'm a werewolf." Remus mumbled._

Lily stood still for a minute, processing what he just said. _And I thought it was going to be some stupid prank… a werewolf. Well that definitely clears up some of the mystery around him._ Lily took a closer look at him, seeing the lines in his face, noticing small, almost indistinguishable scars among the premature wrinkles on his face. And lastly, his teeth. Now that she thought about it, Lily noticed that they were a little more canine than usual, with the incisors of a triangular shape.

"Look, Lily, I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore- you just have to promise that you won't tell _anybody_." Remus looked at her worriedly. "Lily?'

"I- I understand Remus…No…no, I don't blame you. I accept you. I just…I don't know what to say…I just…"

"It's okay. I can just leave." Remus turned to leave.

"No! Remus, don't go!" Lily said, catching his arm and pulling him into a hug.

Remus was surprised and did the only thing his mind could come up with, hugged her back.

"Remus, that's terrible. Having to deal with that. I can't imagine the _pain_, let alone the separation from the rest of the world…oh my god. I…wow….who else knows?"

"Dumbledore, the staff, James, Sirius, Peter, and now you."

"Remus. I don't know…I…I need some time to get a handle on this…okay? I'm not ignoring you…you're my friend, but…this. It causes…well…complications…" She trailed away, looking up to him.

"It's okay Lily. It's quite a shock. Even after dealing with this for a decade I still can't believe it."

"Oh look at me. Making a big deal out of it. _You're_ the one who's turning into a great big rabid wolf."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I've had my shots and that I'm perfectly clean. It's Sirius you want to watch out for." Remus said jokingly.

Lily looked confused and was about to question him, but Remus interrupted. "It's getting late, we better get in before we get in trouble." Effectively closing the conversation.

They both walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room, swapping outrageous stories from their past.

"Goodnight Lily."

"'Night Moony. Don't let the werewolves bite."

Remus looked back to her, seeing a smirk before she disappeared up the staircase. "Bloody girls." He muttered, grinning to himself.

---

When Lily entered her dorm only Shan was awake, and she was barely conscious.

"So how was you're date with Parsons?" Lily inquired sleepily as both girls changed and got into their beds.

"Boring. He looks good, but under that it's all brainless fluff." Shan replied.

"Ah well, at least you can move on now. Don't have to worry about a big mess." Lily muttered.

"How was your date with Walters?"

"It was great, 'till Potter showed up. Then-" She broke off as she remembered what she had learned. "Then I had to go."

"Oh, that's nice."

Lily turned to Shan, she was asleep. "'Night Shan." She whispered, cracking a smile.

---

In the morning the girls both woke up exhausted from their previous day's dealings. Well, they were both exhausted until they remembered their plans, then they were exited.

"Come on, Come On, COME ON! We have no time to waste!" Cried Shan as she rushed them both down to breakfast.

"Sha-an! It doesn't start 'till break! And that's after double Potions!"

"So? We still need to eat and get to class in five minutes."

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

As the girls rushed through the common room a group of four boys ambled down the staircase.

"Hey Prongs, looks like we're gonna be late."

"A well, Padfoot. Maybe we'll get a detention for it. We're almost three quarters way there, and then _we'll_ hold the record. I wonder if anyone will ever beat _our_ record." James wondered.

"They'll have to do an awful lot to get more than you two." Remus commented.

---

Double Potions passed slower than a sloth for Lily and Shan. For both of them because of the prank they were planning, and for Lily especially, because of Professor Slughorn's doting.

Finally it was break and Lily rushed off to the Gryffindor Tower while Shan stayed behind and left with the Marauders. It was her job to stall them while Lily took care of her part.

Lily ran up to her dorm, grabbing something that she and Shan had transfigured the day before, and run back down to the common room before sneaking up boy's staircase, making sure no one saw her. Once she got to the 5th year dorms she slipped inside.

She wrinkled her nose as she noticed the pigsty is was. She quickly enlarged "it" before leaving, laughing as she went back down the stairs.

As Lily left the tower she ran into Shan outside Fat Lady. Shan gave a questioning look.

"I did it!"

"Good, let's get out of here, Transfiguration is next and you know how kind McGonagall is about lateness." Shan said, rolling her eyes.

--

Transfiguration was almost bearable, just because of the giddiness and anticipation.

Lily noticed Remus giving them an odd look.

"Prongs…you're drooling." He said before turning to Sirius. "Padfoot, do Lily and Shan seem kind of…I don't know…exited? Like they're waiting for something? Padfoot?"

Remus sighed as he noticed that Sirius wasn't paying attention either. _Ah well…I guess I'll just have to watch them myself._

---

As the school sat down to lunch they heard a scream. Then a large bang. Finally the sound of a bleating animal. The sound neared the Hall, and the doors burst open to reveal James, Sirius, and Peter being chased by a goat.

Remus walked in a little more sedately, and over to Lily and Shan, whom were both gasping for breath. "You girls wouldn't have any idea how a goat came to be in our dorm, by any chance, would you?" He smirked at both of them.

The other three were still running around in the background, with the whole hall laughing at their misfortune. Up and the professors table the teachers were attempting to maintain cool appearances, but when three of the four most popular boys in school were running around in various states of disarray, with a mad goat chasing them, it was rather difficult. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling fit to put on a fireworks display.

"Us?" Lily gasped. "We're just (laugh) enjoying the (laugh) _view_." She managed before falling to the ground.

"Yes. That's what I thought." He said dryly. "By the way, your transfiguration has improved greatly. Did Miss Des Moine help you?"

"Me?" Shan said, regaining her control as Lily picked herself off the ground. "No, Lily has just been putting in some extra hours. I supposed you noticed during Transfiguration today?"

"Yes, of course. When else would I?" He said, still smirking. "So…would I receive anything _embarrassing_ if I -ah- stopped the goat attack?"

"Not that I know of." Lily said, smirking back.

"Oh well. There's nothing I can do to stop it happening to them." He said before turning towards the goat. "_Finite Incantatum!_" He cried.

Of course, when this happened the goat disappeared, but in its place - well, not exactly _its place _- four paint buckets appeared over the boys' head, dousing them with irremovable paint and the stamps across their foreheads, labeling them as the 'Munchkins'. The whole hall burst into laughter again, seeing as the paint was flashing through a neon rainbow scheme.

Remus stood still, slowly opening his eyes to look at Shan and Lily. They had both moved back as he said the spell, knowing what was following. They were currently holding onto each other for dear life, quickly turning red in the face and no longer making a sound, merely shaking with laughter.

Sirius, James, and Peter were stock still, getting over the shock of being doused in paint.

Professor McGonagall stood. "You boys might want to consider changing before going to you're next class."

They nodded before slowly making their way out of the hall. At the door Remus turned back. "Ahhhh, does anyone have some spare clothes? All of ours are reduced to rags as of now." He said wincing. The hall chuckled and a seventh year Gryffindor volunteered his clothes.

With that the Marauders left the hall and everyone packed up to go to their last class of the day.

---

When the Marauders didn't show, rumors started going around, that whoever pranked them had somehow locked them up. Or that they were planning a revenge prank. In fact, neither of those rumors were the truth, though it did have to do with pranking as everyone soon found out.

At dinner, approximately five and a half hours after the goat incident, the Marauders were found walking into the Great Hall- with no hair and still-neon skin. The clothes they wore were charm resistant, and as a result were slightly baggy. They tried to slink in, but it was hard for them not to attract attention.

"Hey Potter and Black! How're you going to get the girls now?" One Ravenclaw called out. The hall chuckled as the boys nearly ran to the Gryffindor table, hoping to find friends. It was a lost cause though. The jibes came fast and close together and if they had had normal skin tones, they would all have been bright red.

They sat down across from Lily and Shan, who were trying to contain themselves. "Hey boys. Trying out a new look, eh?"

James and Sirius glared at them, Peter gave up and started eating and Remus answered them. "I didn't know they sold Nair anymore."

"I think I've seen it around. But I'm old fashioned, I still shave." Shan said, grinning.

"Not going to admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"All right, but I'm not responsible for any near future 'accidents'." Remus growled.

"We're not the ones who're going to be serving detention."

"Who said anything about being caught, let alone _us_ doing anything?" Remus said innocently.

"But the teachers aren't on your side, are they now?" Lily said, smiling sweetly.

"Whadaya mean Evans?" Sirius burst out.

Lily gestured towards the point board. "_To Miss Lily Evans and Miss Shannon Des Moine 50 point for excellent transfiguration and charmwork. Awarded by Prof. McGonagall."_ She read off, smirking at the four gobsmacked boys.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have homework to attend to." She said, getting up and dragging Shan away from her food. As they left the hall students clapped, for being the first to prank the Marauders, and they reached the door they turned around to bow and acknowledge their applause, before sweeping out.

Sirius turned to James, "Have I mentioned to you before that you're mental to go after that girl?"

Note: HAH! I got two chapters out in one day! That makes up for not writing for a few weeks. I hope. So I'll try and continue soon.

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review


	9. That Was Quick

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR yadda yadda, I don't own her stuff blah blah blah, you get the point.

Note: I have not thanked my reviewers! I'm sorry I keep forgetting. So:

! THANK YOU REVIEWERS !

I know that there are a lot of lj stories out there, and that after a while they all start to seem the same 'cause all the ideas get used up after a while. So, I'm sorry if my story is cliché but I write what I like. Sorry for not updating sooner, personal life conflicted, as well as "We are currently experiencing heavier than expected traffic and are unable to fulfill your request at this time. Please come back later. Thank you."

Oh yes, D.M.? My loving and caring brother? "You cannot trace me. You cannot find me." How do you say 'next door'?

---

Professor Slughorn's Start of the Year Slug Club party had come and the school year had "officially" started. Lily was with Mike still, after one and a half weeks. She was finally starting to see what his true character was like and decided that she was better off without him. Now her only problem was getting rid of him. It seemed that she was quite a popular person to be with and he wasn't to keen on taking the hints. That, or he was just dumb; Lily was inclined to believe the latter at times.

"Mike honey, I'm going to go get a drink." She said to him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with?"

_That_ was a prime example of _ugh_… she couldn't describe it. _Of course I can get a drink without you, I was doing fine before I even knew you! _ "I'm sure, why don't you go talk to one of your friends." She said before walking off.

Of everything that Mike had in abundance, friends definitely took the trophy. Lily suspected that he knew everyone in the school, their siblings and parents, personally, as well as the family's background. She guessed it came with being a pureblood. _I wonder if James knows everybody as well…wait…why is that miscreant in my mind AGAIN?_ Lily had been plagued by dreams, daydreams, and thoughts about James Potter almost constantly. It was getting annoying quite honestly.

_I want to break up with Walters, but I'd prefer if it weren't public and I didn't have to put him through a lot of pain._ Lily wasn't _too_ concerned with his feelings, but she didn't want to have to deal with an angry ex-boyfriend.

"So how do you like the party so far?" Lily didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"It was great until you showed up." She said, turning to face (you guessed it) James Potter.

"Is it really great? Or are you just saying that. 'Cause you looked like you were bored out of your mind."

"It's fine."

James gave her an unbelieving look.

"Okay, so it's one of the most boring parties and worst dates ever. But why would you care?"

"Because I care about you."

"As if. You're probably here to cause trouble or mischief."

"Am I not allowed to have feelings? Care and compassion?"

"No."

"Ouch. Why the frosty ice bitch?"

"Like I said before, because of this party and my date and most of all, _you_."

"That hurt. I don't suppose I could help you out and get rid of that Walters for you."

"Would it involve him getting hurt?"

"Not unless he starts it."

"Well…I suppose…" Lily didn't know why she was even talking to James, let alone trusting him.

"Is he coming towards us?" He asked her, as he was facing the wall and she was facing the room.

"Yes."

"Good. Just follow my lead."

"Wha-" Lily was cut off as James pushed her against the wall and started kissing her. _I should have known! Well…it isn't all that bad. He must get quite a bit of practice. What am I talking about, he's James Potter, of course he gets a lot of practice._ Lily opened her eyes to see Mike standing just beyond them, staring in disbelief.

Lily broke away from James and smirked at Mike, who was doing a fair impersonation of a goldfish. _Come on! You just saw James Potter kissing your _girlfriend_! Aren't you going to do ANYTHING?!_ When he didn't say anything and continued to gape, she huffed and stalked out of the room. _And I used to like him_.

---

The next day the news was all over school. Lily Evans had been seen kissing James Potter, her nemesis, in front of her boyfriend, Mike Walters. Some rumors were going around that Lily and James had caught up later that day for a more private session, and Lily had a good idea where they came from.

Shan was surprised that Lily had been part of the gossip and made her feelings clear at breakfast. "LILY ISABELL EVANS! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Shan was none too quite either.

"Shan! Shhh! Do you want everyone to hear you?" Lily quieted her desperately; she was trying to remain low profile, and thanks to her friend her cover was blown. Now everyone was craning their necks to see her. "Let's go." She sighed. Shan followed menacingly.

"I thought you really liked Walters?"

"Yeah, I thought I did too."

"Well? What happened?"

"He turned out to be a real jerk. A real control-freak jerk."

"Oh. Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you were kissing _James_ of all people. I thought you hated him!"

"It was more of a spur of the moment kind of thing. I didn't really plan it." Lily said matter-of-factly.

"Stop avoiding my question and answer it. If you did I'd know and I wouldn't be wrong."

"Well…"

"Get on with it woman."

"Fine. I don't hate him, but I don't like him. He's a kind of…acquaintance, I guess." _Yeah right. Stop lying to yourself. You like him as more than an 'acquaintance'._

"Well, that's better than what it was before."

"Yeah." Lily said tiredly. "Shouldn't we be in class?"

"Nobody will care if we skip a class."

"Shan."

"What?" She said, trying to look innocent.

"You know very well what. There are no excuses for skipping class."

"What if I'm dying?"

"Then you'll die learning."

"Lileeeeeeeee." Shan whined. "Just this once?"

Lily almost said no, but when she saw Shan's pitiful look, she reconsidered. "Fine. But just this once. And if we get caught, it's all your fault."

"Yay! Let's drop by the kitchens and then go to the dorms!"

---

Lunch found Lily and Shan on a high sugar high. A very high sugar high.

"Lily and Shan! Where were you during classes this morning?" Raven, a roommate, asked.

"We decided to skip." Lily said happily.

"You were okay with that?!" Liz questioned.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Lily looked confused.

"'Cause you're _Lily Evans_, maybe?" Cate finished for them.

"Yeah, I am. And I'm skipping class, so wouldn't that be what I do?" Lily's sugar level was obviously dropping, leaving her in a very confused state.

Shan was trying to hold in her laughter, causing her to turn bright red. Just when she was about to burst, the food arrived. She immediately dug in, forgetting about her previous problems.

Lily was still confused, but she ate anyway.

The rest of her roommates gathered around them, chatting in general.

That was, until Mike Walters, Jerry Parsons, and some of their friends started talking in loud voices. As the Ravenclaw table was next to Gryffindor they heard everything, clearly.

"Yeah- I mean, sure, she's hot, but that doesn't make up for _everything_. If you know what I mean." Walters said, smirking and laughing with his friends.

"Why that little _bastard_!" Lily hissed.

"I know, and her _friend_! She's almost worse than her. Though she does have a great voice…" He said, snickering.

Shan, who had been holding Lily back, let go to storm over to them. She was just about to hex them, but Lily got them first.

She turned to the table, picked up the pumpkin juice and a pie and turned to them. "The body of Christ, given for you." As she smashed the pie in Walters' face. "The blood of Christ, given for you." As she dumped the pitcher over Parsons' head. "Amen."

"A-men, sister." Shan cried, in a mock gospel cry.

"A-men." The Gryffindor cried.

"May you take this as a present of our blessed relationship." Lily continued as she hexed them. "_Avis!_" The little yellow birds flew in a beeline at the two boys as they ran out of the hall in disgrace, the hall laughing at their retreat.

"Come on Shan. There's something else I have to take care of." Lily's eyes glinted as she pulled her friend out of the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"The Hospital Wing."

"Aww Lile-e, you know I don't like that place."

"Deal with it. Anyway, we're not going in it, just to the door." She explained.

"Huh?"

"You'll see."

Once they got to the door Lily whispered a soft repelling curse at the door.

"What's that going to do?"

"It's going to make sure that Mike and Jerry can't get into the Hospital or receive help from it. I also put a length charm in the bird curse to make it last to about 18 hours. Or until breakfast tomorrow."

"Clever, Lily. I always knew there was a brain in there somewhere." Shan said, grinning.

Lily took a swipe at her, but Shan had backed up, causing Lily to unbalance and fall over. Shan started laughing at the heap Lily made.

"Any help for a friend?" Lily asked grumpily.

Shan grabbed Lily's hand to pull her up, but once she was up she pushed Shan over.

"Hah! Look who's on top now!" Lily said, doing a victory dance around her friend.

Neither had noticed the scene they were causing in the hall.

"Hey Evans, I liked the blessing of the food." Sirius smirked at her.

Lily and Shan looked up to see the crowd and blushed. Lily helped Shan up. "It wasn't for your benefit Black."

"Whatever, just thought I'd alert you to your audience." He said before walking off.

Lily saw James smirking at her from behind the circle of people. "Okay people! Show's over! Get going!" She ordered, dispersing people effectively before turning back to Shan.

They shared a look before cracking up again.



The next morning Mike and Jerry walked into breakfast with miserable looks on their face, if you could see that far. Every exposed body part was covered with red peck marks. Most of the hall got a good laugh from their appearance, and Lily and Shan were viciously satisfied.

"That should warn them about screwing around with _us_." Lily said.

"You go girl." Sirius said, once again walking up to them.

"Black, I thought we had an arrangement. You ate in the middle of the table, we eat over here at the end. So we're all happy campers, except, in fact, James, who is _not_ a happy camper."

"Why do you say he's not happy?"

"Well, I looked down the table and he just didn't look all that happy. In fact, if I had to guess, I'd say that he looks both depressed and jealous. Now, I wonder who and what he's jealous of." Lily finished with a smirk.

"Oh. Well girls, due to and unforeseeable event having absolutely nothing to do with me, I must leave your illustrious presence."

"You may go." Shan said, condescendingly.

"Until next time, my fair ladies." Sirius said, doffing an imaginary cap with a bow, before leaving.

"That boy is really too much." She said.

"Yes, but he is _quite_ amusing." Lily said with a grin.

---

A/n I know this was kind of a slow chapter. But I'm in a kind of slow mood. I had a concert yesterday and I was doing a lot today. Plus it's 96 degrees. At 8pm. In Chicago. I'm used to 70. Earlier in the day it topped 100. That just doesn't happen. Plus, it's really humid. So I've been kind of off today.


	10. Take A Seat

Disclaimer: JKR owns HP.

Note: Long time no see. _Winces_. It's been a while, and it'll probably be a while, but I had the time today, so I decided to write this. I'm concentrating on my other story, but THE BEARS WON 27-24 VS. SEAHAWKS! So I was happy, and I decided it was a good time to write this.

Quote of the Day: "Oh it's terrible when the one who does the judging does the judging all wrong." (Antigone 366-7)

---

"Padfoot, why must you go talk to them, _all the time_?" James Potter complained.

"Because they are my friends."

"As if. You know they don't like you that much."

"Au contraire Mister Potter, everybody likes me _that much_."

"Padfoot, stop the innuendoes."

"Why Moony, are they disturbing you?" Sirius asked in all innocence.

"Padfoot?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

The Marauders were currently walking to lunch after a gruesome double Transfiguration with McGonagall. She seemed particularly vicious today, maybe it was the fact that the Marauders had preformed a Limerick charm, and she couldn't stop rhyming for the rest of the day.

Well, most of the Marauders. Peter Pettigrew had, more often than not, spent his time alone in the library or a secluded corner of the Common Room. James and Sirius barely noticed, and though Remus did, he just filed it away as a memory for later uses.

Once they arrived in the Great Hall things began to pick up pace.

The three Marauders had planned a prank against, (who else?), Slytherin. What Sirius didn't know was that he was also included. The reason behind such unsportsmanship-like behavior amongst the fellow pranksters was because of a few nights ago in their dorm.

"_You're just jealous of me that I can talk to Lily flower and you can't."_

"_I'm not jealous. It's just not fair."_

"_Yeah right. You're jealous, just admit it. You know that we know that you like Lily, and we all know that she _doesn't_ like you. But why should that stop me from being friends with her?"_

"_But we always do everything together! How can you go off and leave me alone like this?"_

"_Hey!" Remus interjected. "Pete and I are still with you James! Though if you keep acting the way you do I might start hanging out with Lily and Sirius anyway."_

_James growled in frustration. "Why are we letting her do this to us? She's just a girl!"_

"_Yeah, just a girl that you love." Sirius commented, falling back on his bed._

"_Promise me that we'll never split because of some girl. Never." James announced._

"_Promise." They replied._

"_Okay. Now that that's settled, Padfoot. If you ever come near her again when I'm not there I just might have to hurt you."_

"_PRONGS!"_

Needless to say, the argument didn't really resolve itself, the participants just fell asleep.

"_Psst…Prongs!_" Sirius whispered as they entered the hall. "_You got the potion mixed in, right?"_

"Of course, dear Padfoot. No need to worry." James said, smiling at a nearby cluster of fifth years. (They sighed and swooned.)

They sat down carefully watching the Slytherin table for any signs of abnormality. Well, Sirius and Peter watched the Slytherins, James watched Sirius, and Remus watched Lily, who was watching them.

As the great clock struck twelve, Sirius and Peter noticed a slight abnormality at the Slytherin end of the Hall. Maybe slight isn't the right word, more like, markedly non-human behavior and appearances.

Slowly their mouths morphed into bright yellow cartilage, their feet shrinking into four-inch stilts, and their bodies becoming round and feathered. Yes, the Slytherin House were chickens. The hens clucked furiously while the roosters voiced their anger through loud wake-up calls.

The rest of the hall did their best to contain themselves, but as soon as they heard Dumbledore chuckle they were lost. What culminated the spectacular performance was probably one of the best pranks the Marauders, or really, Marauder, pulled off.

Why was this the best prank ever? Simply because it was the only prank that Sirius Orion Black ever fell for.

As Sirius leaned back in his chair, enjoying his laughter, he felt his body shrink and his ears elongate. His head became squashed into an oval shape, and his feet became powerful springs. And last but not least, he felt a tail growing, but instead of the usual dog tail he had become accustomed to, it was like a cotton ball. That's right, Sirius "Sexy" Black of the famed Marauders, was a fluffy white and black bunny.

James laughed as he looked down. "Sorry mate, but I had to make sure you'd understand what would happen if you got too close to Evans."

Sirius glared with all his bunny might, but his look was quickly replaced by fear as a gaggle of third year Hufflepuff girls came over.

"Oh my god! He's sooo cute! Look at his little bunny paws and his little bunny tail!" One of them squealed.

"Can I see him?" Another questioned.

James smirked. "_It's lasts for about an hour. Modified Polyjuice Potion_." He whispered to Sirius' oversensitive ears. "Sure girls, just make sure to give him back." He gave them a charming smile.

"Ooooo! What's his name?" The first girl squealed, tightly gripping the struggling Sirius.

"Orion." James said after a quick pause.

"Come here Orion!" A third girl cooed as they walked away.

James caught sight of Sirius' struggling frame once more before they were blocked from view.

"What?" He asked, seeing Remus stare at him.

"While it is extremely hilarious to see Sirius as a fuzzy, white bunny, you really shouldn't have done that."

"Oh come on Moony. Don't be such a spoilsport. It was all just for fun!"

"Like I said, it was very amusing, but you obviously weren't thinking ahead."

"And how's that?"

"Who's going to take your detention with you?" Remus nodded to behind James.

James sighed, not even bothering to turn around, already knowing what was coming.

"POTTER! 7 PM SHARP! DUNGEONS!" Screeched Professor McGonagall. "AND THRITY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

James sighed and continued to eat as he felt McGonagall's presence fade away, only to be replaced by another's.

As he glanced at Remus' face he noted the surprise and shock written there.

"Nice prank Potter. Maybe next time I can help." A voice whispered in his ear.

He froze, not daring to believe it.

The voice let out a soft chuckle. "Herb garden. Ten minutes."

He felt the presence fade and nobody came to take its place.

James stared at Remus. "Did what I think just happen, just happen?"

Remus nodded mutely, smiling slightly.

---

"Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" James heard as he entered the garden. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name! Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I here more, or shall I speak at this?" James came in appropriately.

Lily turned to glance at him. "You like it?"

"It's a lovely garden." He said, staring at her.

She snorted. "No, the play. You know? _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"Yes, I know it. My mum went through a Muggle phase; I had to read Shakespeare's tragedies. _Hamlet, Macbeth, Romeo and Juliet_...the lot of them." He sighed, leaning against a tree. "So why'd you call me out here?"

"I wanted to congratulate you on your performance. I doubt Sirius will ever live it down." She chuckled.

"That's it?"

"Yes. I couldn't very well be seen saying good job to _you_. You're supposed to be an incompetent baboon, it wouldn't do well for your image to be _smart_."

James raised an eyebrow but didn't saying anything.

After a few minutes in silence, Lily lying on the grass, watching the clouds pass by while James watched her, James asked: "Did you ever wish that you were one of the characters in some romantic story?"

"Hmm?" Lily woke up from her dream-like state.

"You know. Like Rome and Juliet."

"Well I never wanted to be part of _that_ play."

"Why not?"

"What, do you want to die for a love that could have been eternal if you had waited but another five minutes or so?"

James immediately blushed, feeling stupid. "No." He muttered.

"Exactly." She sighed as they fell silent again.

In the distance the bell struck one, making Lily jump slightly. "Great, I'm gonna be late." She sighed again, not moving.

James chuckled. "Well you're not gonna get very far just lying there." He straightened up and walked over to her, holding out a hand. "C'mon, let's get you to class."

Lily took his and he pulled her up easily. She reached down for her bag, but James grabbed it first, slipping it over his head. "This way." He pulled her along.

They traveled down a corridor Lily _knew_ she had never been down before and stopped when they reached a tapestry. James checked the corridor before holding it up and gesturing at the wall with his wand, muttering something Lily couldn't understand. The wall shivered for a minute, and disappeared.

James grinned at Lily's shocked face. "See what fun you can have hanging out with a Marauder?"

Lily's expression turned to a thoughtful one. "You're right. Where can I find Black after classes?"

James' smirk turned to a frown before he disappeared down the hall. Lily followed him, puzzled at his sudden change in demeanor.

James led the rest of the way in silence, opening the Charms door quietly for Lily, and shutting it carefully after himself. He snuck into a seat between Sirius and Remus, leaving Lily standing, slightly shocked and offended.

"Miss Evans! You're late! Find a seat, and twenty points from Gryffindor." Flitwick caught sight of her. (It was hard to miss her, with her bright red hair lighting up like a torch, in the light.)

She sat down at the nearest seat, cowed.

Flitwick resumed his lecturing, leaving Lily to her thoughts.

_What did I say? Something about Sirius. But I was joking, and he's always joking, so I don't know why he wouldn't recognize that. He did recognize it didn't he?_ Lily hit herself over the head. _The stupid prat probably thinks I like Sirius or something. After all, we do talk…occasionally…not really…but that jealous dungbrain of a Marauder probably overreacted…_

Lily turned in her seat to watch the Marauders. Remus was diligently taking notes while Peter slept peacefully. James and Sirius seemed to be arguing over a slip of paper (Apparently Sirius had forgiven James of turning him into a bunny)…Lily watched them pass it back and forth and decided they were passing a note of some sort.

She didn't realize she was staring until James and Sirius both turned to look at her.

Their unflinching stares pounded into her and she hurriedly turned back to Flitwick.

---

The tension that had so quickly sprung up between Lily and James made sure that not even Remus talked to her outside of prefect duties and only minimally then. Shan resented her for distancing them from Remus, so all in all, nobody was talking to anyone.

Lily started feeling the strain of duties and the resentment from Shan two days after the incident.

"POTTER!" She yelled, seeing him slouching in the common room chairs before the fire.

"What is it Evans?" He asked tiredly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. Something's wrong. You're not asking me out. You're not flirting. You're not being an arrogant toerag. Of _course_ something's wrong."

"I thought you'd appreciate the silence." He asked, confusion at the edges of his cool demeanor.

"I appreciate you not asking me out, but whatever you told your friends means that I can't talk to Remus and neither can Shan. And Black doesn't bug me and neither do you, so I can't yell at anybody or laugh at you or your jokes." Lily explained.

James sat in shock. "What?"

"Ugh." Lily groaned. "Just forget whatever I said that made you mad, alright? What was it? Something like 'I'll go find Black'? You thought I liked Black or something? Are you touched in the head? Or did you father hit you with a hammer?"

James eased back in the chair, digesting what Lily had said.

He looked her over, causing her to blush. "Come sit."

"What?" This was not what she was expecting.

"Here." He patted his lap, smirking.

"I…don't think so Potter." Lily said, catching on. "I have homework to do."

"Always in the books Evans." He leaned forward, catching her wrist and using it to pull her to him.

Lily fell on him, looking up at his smirking face. "Bloody arrogant toerag." She muttered, trying to hide a grin.

As she pushed herself into a sitting position she purposely elbowed him in his privates and laughed at he tensed in pain.

"Bloody hell Evans, didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit a guy there?"

"Nope. Though I think my self-defense teacher might have mentioned it once or twice…or whenever I was sparring with a guy larger than me."

"That must've been about everyone." He shifted, wincing at the lingering sting.

Lily squirmed her way into a comfortable position, not noticing what she was doing to James.

When she stopped to look at him, his head was leaned back and his expression was rather strange. His grip, which had been rather loose, (so that she couldn't get away) tightened, pulling her towards him.

"Mmmmmm…" James moaned slightly.

Lily blushed. "Potter!" She poked him, talking quietly. "Potter! Wake up! This is embarrassing!" She squirmed again, trying to not blush as curious gazes swept over them. "Potter! Let me go!"

He opened his eyes and stared at her.

Lily shivered at the lusty look she was receiving. It didn't help that her senses had heightened and she could acutely feel every spot she was touching him, including his rather hard self.

He blushed as she shifted again, leaning away from him. "Potter, I think I should go now." She said, trying to act normal.

He grinned. "Why? I'm enjoying myself."

Lily groaned. "Don't make me hex you Potter."

He laughed at let her go.

She quickly stood up, trying not to look at him. "So, you're not gonna act like a prick anymore are you?" She immediately winced at her wording.

James' smirk grew. "Well, I'm gonna act like usual. I thought you _wanted_ me to act like a…_prick_." He laughed again.

Lily blushed. "Why do you have to embarrass me further?"

"What can I say?" He chuckled, standing up. "I always stand at attention for figures of authority."

Lily moaned in disgust and annoyance, while James laughed at her obvious discomfort.

"Good night Potter. Maybe Black can help you with your problem." She said before walking back to her dorm room, leaving a rather shocked James Potter in her wake.

---

Note: Obviously, _Romeo and Juliet_ was written by William Shakespeare.

Thanks to reviewers: **PatronSaintOfEverythingWierd, Dooki, SparklingEyesWithACrazyMind, angelofmynightmare, Mouse and SP, summersgirl2526, marauders rox, kickasschicka**


End file.
